The object of the present invention is a device for supplying a machine tool, in particular an automatic lathe, with bars to be machined, comprising a feed channel aligned on the axis of the machine tool and means for introducing bars into this channel one by one.
In the field of the feeding of machine tools and in particular automatic lathes working on raw material in bar form, many types of feed are already known making it possible to extend the autonomous operating period of the machine. However, for lathes or other machining centres working on small-diameter bars, in particular on bars whose diameter is less than 1 cm, the known feeds are not satisfactory.
The purpose of the present invention is therefore to create a feed for storing a large number of bars and functioning in an entirely reliable manner, even where the bars are of small diameter.
To this end the device according to the invention relates to a device for supplying a machine tool, in particular an automatic lathe, with bars to be machined, comprising a feed channel aligned on the axis of the machine tool and means for introducing bars into this channel one by one, the said means comprising
a fixed container able to contain a stock of bars stacked in bulk in the longitudinal direction, having a straight top longitudinal edge,
a receptacle adjacent to the said top edge of the container and extending above the feed channel,
at least one repetitive-action gripping mechanism, disposed so as to grip, in the container, at least a portion of a bar and to pull it into a given position situated above the receptacle,
at least one alignment mechanism having at least one member which moves in the longitudinal direction and progressively withdraws from the container all the bar gripped by the gripping mechanism, so as to place all the bar in the receptacle, and
control means which cause the bar to be released and to drop into the bottom of the receptacle and then into the feed channel.
Other characteristics of the device according to the invention are defined in the claims subordinate to claim 1.